


Til Your Feet Are Back On the Ground

by sophie_448



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Dreams, Elevator, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: My take on Archie's dream :-)





	Til Your Feet Are Back On the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't experienced Archie's new song, [Elevator](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d_QrdDr5sM), for yourself you are missing out!

****The elevator door opens.

Cook is standing there, hands in his pockets, sheepish half-grin on his face.

“Where have you been?”

The doors close before he can answer.

David is alone with infinite repetitions of his own reflection stretching out in the mirrored walls. It seems like a long time before the bell sounds and the doors open again.

His father is there. He looks sad. David pushes the close doors button. He feels guilty.

The doors open again. It’s Neal, biting one of his lip rings nervously. David reaches out a hand to pull him inside, but Neal shakes his head.

Doors close.

Open.

Now it’s his mom and his siblings. They smile and motion for him to get off. He finds he can’t move, though. He tries, but then he watches helplessly as the doors close again.

When they open again, his bishop is there, shaking his head disapprovingly. David stares at the floor until the doors close once more.

The doors open, and this time there’s no one there. Just an empty hallway.

Close.

Alone again. Staring back at himself, reflection after reflection. He reaches up to press his hand against the glass. There’s nothing there, though, just air. He snatches his hand back before he can tumble forward into his own reflection.

He spins around, staring at them—him—until he’s dizzy.

The doors stay closed. He looks at the panel. Pushes a button. He feels movement under his feet. The bell sounds.

Doors open.

David steps out.


End file.
